Forum talk:World of warcraft parody: Let's start making it!
Playable Class of Priest The playable class of Priest can be a Governance bishop or other hierarchy member. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:30, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hm... we can have that, but we need a way to explain why they can heal, cast curse, cast shadow magic etc. In WoW, it says that all priests and paladins can utilise a thing called the light, which is where their healing and curse powers come from. Tauren, on the other hand, use the power of the sun. Yes, paladin are related to priest, they're holy warriors.--''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 01:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Please, no violence... I don't want to be blocked (PWN'ed) because of me helping the World of WarCraft parody... there's a lot of violence. -- Sk8rbluscat 2: Twice the fun, Twice the laughs, All from one guy! TALK 02:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) This isn't going to be as violent as the actual thing. This parody will be toned down to a PG-approval, so there's no worries in helping with the parody. Also, there can't be no evidence of violence, it might be really small violence, and I meean VERY, but it won't be as violent as the real thing. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 02:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I think that... I think that Taurens should be Terns. Don't forget the Terns! (wot) --Chub 777 was here!( Talk to MAH) 06:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, there's a huge size diffrence between taurens and terns, just look at this size comparision: ]] We could, however, have gnome be terns. After all, both creatures are very smart. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 11:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I see. We don't have a Leprachaun (if that's how you spell it) article yet. I suppose you could do that. --Chub 777 was here!( Talk to MAH) 03:37, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Idea What if some character accidently used his teleportation device and aimed it at the video game and got accidently sucked into the dimension of WoW? --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 20:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Possibly! :) --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 20:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Parodying single-player Fantasy FPSes I had this idea for a Heretic parody - with High Penguins, possessed P.O.P.E.s, undead armies and plenty of magic. I've been basically wanting to parody id Software (name plz) and Raven. (Crow lulz) --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 21:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) You go ahead and make the parody of the Heretic ;) --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 21:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Question Is this real in the Fanon universe or is this just a videogames penguins play? Citcxirtcem 21:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) It's a video game penguins play. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 22:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Mind if I continue this parody except it's in the real world, not a video game? After all, I know stuff about WoW. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100619172820/clubpenguinfanon/images/a/af/Gyarakarp.gif Your friend Talk to your friend View your friend's template 23:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) It'll work better as a game. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Does EVERYTHING have to be a game, show, ect ect? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100619172820/clubpenguinfanon/images/a/af/Gyarakarp.gif Your friend Talk to your friend View your friend's template 00:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC)